


Has a Certain Ring to It

by lucymonster



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Slice of Life, is not as clever with nicknames as he thinks he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: 'Look here, son, I've got to put down a family name. Why's that so hard for you Corellian lot?'





	Has a Certain Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Mostly, Drawd Munbrin likes his job. It keeps the bank and the missus happy, and more importantly, it keeps him out of the muck where the Empire's heroes go to die. 

He does occasionally question his life choices. 

'How do you spell that?' The aspiring cadet emits another stream of clicks. 'In aurebesh, if you please.' More clicking. 'Look here, son, I've got to put down a family name. Why's that so hard for you Corellian lot?'

Click.

'Fine. Have it your way. Welcome to the Imperial Navy, Mr Click.'

Good luck to his cohort at the Academy. Poor buggers.


End file.
